Love Lust and Broken Hearts
by CullenLovER
Summary: Edward believes he is over Bella... untill he finds out that Jasper's in love with her. What will he do? What will Bella think?    JxB BxE ExA    PLEASE read & review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:(These characters are NOT mine… they belong to the fantastic and talented Stephenie Meyer. Although I wish Edward and jasper were mine! Any way, read and review guys! And enjoy!)**

_**JASPERS POV**_

I extended my hunt for three days, when I finally decided that Alice was right, and I shouldn't have yelled at her – she WAS right. I truly did feel that way. I didn't mean to hurt her like that though. To say those words- that name. It just came out.

I decided that she had enough time to cool down and I would go back. It was nice of Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett to come along with me. Edward has just been lying around making living in the house with him, hell. If he REALLY LOVED Bella, he would just go back.

I jumped in my car and started to leave. I didn't go far so I made a normally two-hour drive home- in only one.

I got out of the car and that's when it hit me. Love, lust, and a bit of sadness- hit me in waves, pulling me under. The only _people_ home were Alice and Edward… They wouldn't… – I made myself stop thinking right there. Alice loved me and I loved her – right?

I tiptoed through the door and made my way to the living room. That's where I saw whose emotions I was feeling. And I didn't believe it.

**(Authors Note: well, that's my first chapter… hope you liked it. Sorry I left you hanging like that, but the next chap. will expose whose behind these mystery feelings. well… read and review! Love you all – CullenLovER)**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDWARDS POV**

I've never felt like this before. Never with Bella; which made me feel a little sad. But sitting here, Alice in my arms, her lips on mine – it felt right.

That's when I heard a low growling noise coming from the doorway. Alice and I broke the kiss and turned to see who it was at the exact same time.

Suddenly Jasper's emotions flooded the room. I was overwhelmed by anger and sadness, while Jasper just stood there trying to decipher what he had just witnessed between his wife and me.

_Why didn't I see this coming? _Alice's thoughts interrupted my own as I turned to see her looking down- her face hidden in her hands.

The silence was numbing. I opened my mouth to explain, but was cut off by Jasper's ear splitting yell.

JASPERS POV 

How could she do this to me?!? How could HE do this to me?!?! MY BROTHER, MY BEST FRIEND! My WIFE!

"So what Edward! You _finally_ get over Bella and then you think you have the right to make a move on my wife!?" I yelled. I was infuriated!

Alice finally looked up from her hands, anger was leaking out of her.

"Don't you dare yell at him Jasper! It was my fault! I kissed HIM! And besides, you're not one to judge on how long it takes to get _over_ Bella!"

My eyes widened. I looked a her- shocked.

"Alice, you know it was an accident! You know I didn't mean it! I LOVE YOU!" my voice broke- great just what I need. " Please BELIEVE me!" As I said these words they sounded believable, but deep down they sounded wrong, and I knew – as did she. She always saw through me.

She looked at me, hurt filling her eyes. If she were able to cry, her tears would be flooding Forks as I speak.

"Jasper, you and I both know that's a lie. I don't need to be able to read minds to know that." She looked down at her hand and took off her wedding ring. "Jasper, you said you loved her. _After kissing me! _You were thinking about her. You always are. I'm not stupid, Jasper. I know. And now I'm giving you what you want, I'm letting you go. Please have the same courtesy and do the same for me."

She walked up and put her arms around me.

"Of course I'll always love you in a way. We just split apart. I'll never stop caring about you though." She mumbled in my chest. As she pulled away I felt something in my hand. I looked down and found her wedding ring laying there.

"It's just time we stopped lying to ourselves." I looked up and she was back in Edward's arms.

I couldn't think of what to say. I didn't know what to do. So I just turned to walk out the door.

As I got to my car I felt pure hatred leaking from the house. I turned on the ignition and was backing up out of the drive way when I heard Edward ask, "Jasper _loves_ Bella?" He couldn't even keep the anger out of his voice.

I laughed to myself, and knowing he could hear me, I **thought** "_So…you love my wife?"_

With that, I left. I didn't even know where I was heading, until a couple hours later I passed by a sign saying "_You are now entering Forks."_

(**authors note: well, there you have it. Hope you like it so far. The good stuff with Jasper and Bella is coming up! Please review! –CullenLovER)**


	3. Chapter 3

(disclaimer: not my characters)

_**Bella's pov**_

"_I DON'T WANT YOU. I've moved on," He smiled. Even when he is breaking my heart, he's still the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on. _

_Suddenly something small and very beautiful was at his side. _

"_Yeah, Bella. He's moved on, but don't worry. You will too…someday." _

I opened my teary eyes and gasped. I should be used to this already. I've been having the same dream for weeks now.

It really was a silly dream though. But I still couldn't help but think about it. Besides the height difference, Edward and Alice really were a cute couple, and that thought killed me. Edward and Alice were really close, but like brother and sister, at least that's what he always told me, but I guess he lied about a lot of things. I hoped he was right about this though, I mean besides, Alice was _married to Jasper_.

_Jasper. _It's been so long since I've seen him. After my fatal birthday party, he left, without saying a word to me. I really did miss him, and I didn't blame him for anything. It was my stupid fault for being so clumsy. It was my fault they left. I scared off the only real family I ever had. _Ha, I scared a house full of vampires-_right.

I got up to brush my messy hair and headed down stairs. I grabbed a granola bar and saw a note on the counter.

_Hey Bells,_

_Went out fishing with Billy. Be back around ten. _

_Love, Dad. _

Great, I'm alone, it's winter break and I have no friends. I'm such a loser.

_(author's note: this is about an hour later)_

I didn't know what came over me. I don't know what I was thinking, or why I was torturing myself like this, but I just had to see it. I've been thinking about them so much lately and this house was the only thing they left behind- besides me.

I got out of my sad excuse for a truck and just stood there staring at the house I one day wanted to live in.

After a couple of minutes I gathered the courage to actually walk in (of course it was unlocked- no door could keep a vampire out.)

It was all so different- so empty. Everything was gone. I walked past the place my love once played my lullaby and headed upstairs. When I got to his closed door I just stood there. Did I truly want to do this to myself? Did I want to be hurt again? I could literally feel the emptiness in my chest killing me. It was tearing me apart.

I opened the door with teary eyes and looked around. It was empty-vacant, just like me.

I couldn't stand this anymore. I ran out, and went to the next room, where I fell on the ground and broke down. Besides my sobbing it was completely silent.

I thought it couldn't get much worse when all the sudden my tears stopped short and I was over come by happiness and contentment. _How in the world could I be happy? _

Then I pieced it together- these weren't my emotions.

And that's when I heard his voice.

_"Bella?"_


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: not mine)

Jasper's POV 

"Bella?" I asked her with concern in my voice.

She looked up, with tears covering her whole face, but as usual, she was heartbreakingly beautiful.

She didn't reply. She just walked over and wrapped her arms around me. I've always wanted to hold Bella like this, but I knew she

didn't feel the same way.

After a few moments she sighed and pulled away, wiping the tears off her face.

"Lets get out of here Bella." I said. She smiled half-heartedly and nodded.

With my quick driving we were soon in Port Angeles at an Italian restaurant.

Once she saw the sign she bit her lip and I felt the hurt coming out of her.

"Do you not want to eat here? We could go somewhere else if you want."

"No, no this is fine,"she replied.

Event though I knew she was lying, I complied and went around the car to open the car door for her.

We found a table in a seclude area and sat down.

"So. What have you been up to lately?" I asked her.

"Oh, um… school, homework, heart break, you know… the usual." She replied.

I looked down, unable to come up with a response.

"I'm sorry… it's not your fault." She sighed.

Oh if only she knew. This was all completely my fault. I was the reason Edward found it necessary to leave; I was the reason she was suffering.

"What have you and the family been up to?" she asked, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Oh, uh, the family has been fine I suppose… Carlisle has been busy with work as usual and Esme has been redecorating. A lot. Rose and Emmett have been out on there 'honey moon', they just come and go. Alice has been shopping I guess… and uh, Edward, he um."

I didn't know what to say. He got over you and he stole my wife? I could never do that to her.

"It's alright Jasper… you don't have to tell me, I'm not sure I want to know."

BELLA'S POV 

Just then the waiter came over. He was a nerdy looking teenager, he looked a couple years younger then me. He fairly resembled Eric Yorkie. The thought made me giggle.

"Hello, my name is Jeremy and I will be your waiter today," he said, giving me a cheesy smile. "So what will you have today ma'am?"

I looked down at the menu.

"Uh, I'll have the mushroom ravioli and a coke," I said smiling slightly.

He wrote it down on his pad of paper, and reluctantly looked at Jasper.

"And you?" he asked rudely.

Jasper looked up and smiled evilly. "Oh, nothing for me, thank you."

Suddenly Jeremy grabbed my menu and held it right in front of…was that a wet spot on his pants? Did he just… Oh.My.God.

Then he started crying.

"I…will…be right…back…with your order," he said between sobs, running to the bathroom with the menu still in his hands.

When he was gone I looked at Jasper who was now shaking with laughter.

"Jasper! That wasn't very nice!" I couldn't keep back my own giggles.

"Oh, come on Bella, did you see how rude he was to me," He asked still chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, joining in on the laughter.

It had been so long since I really laughed. Jasper was bringing out the normal person in me, and I loved him for it… wait, did I just think that? Was that what I truly felt?

I looked into his eyes and right then I realized that I did. I _loved _Jasper Hale, and I didn't care what anyone else thought. Edward got over me, and I got over him.

JASPER'S POV 

Bella looked so beautiful when she laughed. She never deserved any of this. I can't believe Edward could leave this angel.

I don't know if she noticed my staring because suddenly she stopped laughing and looked me right in the eyes. I swear it felt like she was looking into my _soul_, I was extremely nervous, what if she realized the monster I was and never wanted to be with me? I was caught off guard when she suddenly leaned in closer to me and smiled.

But what surprised me the most was that her emotions let loose to the area around us. I was overwhelmed by pure love and trust.

Did Bella really love me, or was it my emotions?

Maybe she did love me… but she shouldn't trust me. I would never leave her, but I didn't tell her the whole truth of why I was here. Perhaps now was the best time.

I looked at her in the eyes and got lost for a moment. Yes, now was the time.

"Bella… I haven't been completely honest with you. But I'm not really sure how to tell you. I don't want you to end up hating me." I looked down and put my face in my hands.

BELLA'S POV 

What was he talking about? I could never hate Jasper, actually I've found myself feeling other things for him… and none of them have been hate. Although, I'm sure he didn't feel the same way.

With his hands covering his face like that, he reminded me so much of Edward… but he was better. I now didn't feel heart broken thinking about Edward anymore. Besides Edward didn't come back, Jasper did…but why would Jasper come back, and without Alice? That's when it dawned on me. How could I have been so blind before? I knew this all along.

"Jasper, why did you come back?" I asked, smiling sadly; I was sure I knew the answer.

He looked up from his hands, and smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. He was fighting some inner battle, deciding whether or not to tell me.

"Bella, I came back because…well." He sighed, and moved closer to me. "Bella, I lo-"

He was cut off by a voice I would recognize anywhere.

"Hey, Bells!" I looked up to see Jacob Black standing over us. His smile went straight to a frown as he cautiously eyed Jasper.

(A/N: okay that was chapter 4. If you want to see what happens next then I will need at least 5 reviews- from different people 

Oh, and if anyone has requests about the story then just ask and I'll see what I can do… Besides, I'm kind of stuck as to what to do next. I have a few ideas though ) -CullenLovER


	5. Chapter 5

(**Disclaimer: not mine)**

**(A/N Before I start I would like to wish my friend Emily Foote a happy 15th birthday!!!)**

**_recap_**: _"Bella, I came back because…well." He sighed, and moved closer to me. "Bella, I lo-"_

_He was cut off by a voice I would recognize anywhere._

"_Hey, Bells!" I looked up to see Jacob Black standing over us. _

_His smile went straight to a frown as he cautiously eyed Jasper. _

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_**Jasper's POV**_

"Bella, I lo-" As I was about to bare my soul, I smelt a dog. Damn… what fantastic timing.

"Hey, Bells!" Jacob! What was he doing here? The emotions rolling off of him were that of urgency and eagerness. What could he possibly want? This must be pretty important for a Black to come here with me in the same vicinity.

"Jacob?" Bella's previous trust and love washed away at the sight of the mongrel. She was on her guard and completely confused. Or maybe I was confused. Probably the both of us.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Bella, I lo-" Cut off by such an intrusion I had to blink a few times to make sure I was seeing correctly.

Why was Jake here? Shouldn't he be with Sam? Or in the woods? Does Jasper know he is a werewolf? Too many questions.

Like an idiot, all I could manage to spew out was, "Jacob?"

I'm not sure I trusted Jasper and Jacob in a room together. I mean, I know this isn't Spiderman, but they are MYTHICAL ENEMIES!

I let my eyes flicker from Jacob to Jasper in a panicked, but subtle manner. Jacob looked frantic and eyed Jasper dissaprovingly. Most likely because of jealousy and because he was a vampire. Jacob quivered a bit from his spine to his fingertips.

Jasper took a different affect to Jake's presence, a werewolf's presence. His eyes were an onyx black with a crimson red about the edges.

"Uh, hey Bells," Jacob said, unwillingly pulling his eyes back to me. " I really need to talk to you."

I looked at Jasper, who was still glaring at Jake.

"I'm not leaving Bella's side," Jasper said calmly.

"Fine. It includes you anyway," Jake replied angrily.

"W- what is it Jake." I was getting nervous, what would Jake need to tell me that included Jasper? Unless… no, it couldn't be.

"Bella, we saw a red-headed female vampire on our side of the line, I thought you might know who it was. I don't know if she is a friend of yours, but if she comes on our side of the boundaries again we will have no choice but to kill her."

I didn't hear what else he had to say before everything went black.

**_Jake's POV_**

The last few minutes have been so confusing, and now Bella fainted!?! When Bella does something, she sure does it right.

"What have you done to her, you mutt?" Jasper accused.

"I was about to say the same thing." I sneered at him as I picked up Bella effortlessly.

"Let me do it. I can wake her." Jasper insisted, he knew he could easily wake her.

"Don't touch her, let her rest. She will need time to process everything." While carrying Bella, I lead the way through the restaurant and waited by the door while Jasper paid.

A few seconds later we discretely pushed through the door and the freezing night enveloped us in darkness.

As a reflex we looked around ourselves in search of a hidden flame in pursuit of a girl we both happened to love.

"Where's your car," Jasper asked.

"I ran."

"Well, I guess we're taking mine then."

"Fine, but roll down the windows…you stink."

"I could say the same about you," he replied with a disgusted look on his face.

_**Jasper's POV**_

"Listen, you smell like a dumpster, but won't Bella freeze with the windows down," I asked once we were in the car.

"Don't worry… I'll keep her warm," Jacob said. You could hear a condescending smile in his voice.

I revved the car in annoyance and sped out of Port Angeles.

"So… tell me more about Victoria," I said, trying to take my mind off the fact that he had Bella in his arms.

"So, that's what you call her. What does she want in La Push?"

"She's no friend of the Cullens, and she's not after anything in La Push. She's trying to get to Forks…to kill Bella."

**(A/N : well, I hoped you liked it… since I did indeed hold it hostage.**

**Some of the chapter was contributed by Beckett.is.eversolovely**

**Again, Happy Birthday Emily! Love, Alyssa and Delayna!)**

**-CullenLovER and Beckett.is.eversolovely**


	6. Chapter 6

(Disclaimer: not mine)

_**Recap: **_"_She's no friend of the Cullens, and she's not after anything in La Push. She's trying to get to Forks…to kill Bella."_

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

I watched him intently, knowing he may over-heat at the mention of endangering Bella.

He did. Trembling at an alarming rate, I stopped him with ease. I doused him with composure.

"Stop that!" Jake whined.

Here's how its gonna work pup- if you can't control yourself with Bella. Then you're going back to La Push the way you got here.

"Why do you care so much anyways? Isn't this Edward's job?" Jake's words hit me a bit harder than I had expected.

"There is no more Edward." I spoke firmly.

"He's dead!?"

"No of course not. We're vampires, not werewolves."

"Well then… elaborate on that sentence some more why don't you."

"I meant that Edward didn't come back for Bella because he doesn't love her."

Shock hit Jacob.

"And _you_ do?"

I didn't say anything.

"Of course. One of you bloodsuckers is always trying to claim Bella. If its not one it's the other. Who's next, Emmett?!"

"If I need a sarcastic comment I'll call upon your smart ass. It's hard to explain alright? But the gist of it is that Bella is in the difficult process of getting over Edward. I have somehow slipped into falling in love with her, though she hasn't quite caught onto that yet. I've lost my wife, and Edward and I have somehow swapped women."

"What the hell is this? TRADING SPOUSES?

I let out a growl, deep and forewarning that I could kick his ass right now.

"So…. How exactly have you and Edward", he said his name and flinched a little, I could feel it, "_swapped_ women?" interest colored his tone.

"Well let's see, I caught Alice and Edward-"

"Doin' IT!?!" He asked in awe and pure hatred of Edward for doing something like that to Bella.

"Wow." I couldn't hold back a bit of laughter at the wolf's immaturity. "I caught them kissing, but they felt true love for one another. Sadly I could feel it too, or rather- I had to.

"Please, I've kissed Bella before."

"But you forced her dumb ass."

Jake was a bit embarrassed at the truth of that fact.

"Can we please just focus on the matter at hand?" Jake changed the subject.

"Gladly. I'll take Bella to Denali with the rest of the Cullens, as awkward as that may be, and you and the rest of your pack keep Charlie safe."

"No! Bella is safest in La Push."

"I don't need you being stubborn. Having that angel in the backseat as far away from Forks is definitely the best way to take care of her. Especially while with experienced vampires."

"I'll agree with the distance, but we know what we are doing, don't for a second underestimate us you parasite."

"Then that's that, we'll leave tonight, but we have a couple of things to deal with before we leave. First, what are we going to tell Charlie?"

"I can take care of that, Bella can spend the weekend at my house. Billy is good at covering."

"Next, how long is Bella going to be gone for? I mean we need to protect her infinitely."

"We'll be in the woods day and night, all I know is we need to get her out of Forks so Victoria will give up the chase." Jacob said.

"She won't." I winced as James, the previous vampire who so desperately wanted Bella, came into my train of thought. "But when we come back my family will have a plan." Family-huh. Not exactly the choice of words I would use for them as of late.

"And what else is there to take care of?" Jacob was feeling more comfortable around me, but still completely aware of my sexy scent he envies so strongly, or rather is disgusted by. I prefer the first one.

We stopped the car a few blocks from Bella's as to not give Charlie any notice of our presence. Swiftly, we headed for the side of the house that had Bella's window above. The night air was especially cold, for a human. Again, we looked around. There was something in the air- a scent.

"Who is it?" Jacob asked in a panicked voice.

**(A/N : I hope that was really good because I thought so… we got a kick out of it.)**

**Okay, so me and Alyssa- or Beckett.is.eversolovely have decided that we need each other to make our stories great. So now all further stories will be produced by both of us. Alyssa will still have a fan fiction profile, it will just be used less. And lastly, we love reviews! They make us smile, so we are asking for 10 reviews before we release to you Chapter 7. From 10 different people please. This requirement wont always be so. But if you guys would just review willingly, it would be ever so lovely. **

**Thank you everyone! Hoped you loved it : ) **

**CullenLovER **

**Beckett.is.eversolovely**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE forgive me! I know I haven't updated in a million years, but school has been killer and I've just been super busy!!!**

(Disclaimer: not mine)

_**Recap: **__The night air was especially cold, for a human. Again, we looked around. There was something in the air- a scent. _

"_Who is it?" Jacob asked in a panicked voice._

XoXoXoXoXoXo

**_Jasper's POV_**

We slipped through the window. I knew what to expect, but Jacob was slightly trembling. Could this possibly be worse than Victoria? How selfish of me, this had to be dealt with, and Bella was much more important. She is my priority, even if I'm not hers.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I tried to keep calm, but my voice broke a little.

"Jacob. Jasper." Alice greeted us stiffly, but she felt piercingly heartbroken inside. I hated knowing that.

Still, I also felt that she was getting over me.

I didn't care if we didn't love each other that way anymore, I embraced her and I missed her. I knew I had messed up, but so had she. We should be friends, that's the way it should be. Carlisle wouldn't accept any less, and at this particular moment in time, neither would I.

In unison we whispered, "I'm sorry." And though only I possess the ability to feel and alter others' emotions, we both knew we meant it.

"Listen, I'm going to take Bella to Denali now," Alice spoke sympathetically. "You guys stay here and get the details situated. I expect you to take care of Charlie," she eyed Jake with authority, "and you need to pack her a bag of clothes. I just arrived, so I didn't have time to do it."

"Okay." Jasper agreed thoughtfully. He leaned down and kissed Bella on the forehead.

Alice flinched and picked up Bella. Waves of hurt and struggle ran through me as Alice felt them. She was also ashamed, but I had no control over it. I felt the same way.

They were out the window and I heard the start of her yellow Porsche Turbo 911, Edward had bought it for her as a gift.

Jake's POV 

I just stood there, watching as Jasper stared out Bella's window into the darkness- smelling up the whole room.

"So… Does this make me look fat?" I asked- holding up a pink frilly top, trying to break the awkward silence. Alice had obviously bought it for her.

It worked. Jasper turned around and tried, unsuccessfully, to suppress a chuckle.

"Jake, you don't look fat," he smiled.

"Aww thank –" he cut me off.

"You _are_ fat." He said, rolling on the floor laughing.

Then I tackled him and in seconds he was wearing a frilly pink tank top.

A growl immersed from Jasper and I was on the ground.

"How do you like that?" Jasper asked smugly. He was holding his arms up to me like I was a showcase on The Price Is Right- but it was NOT!

I was entangled in a blue sequenced halter-top and a black leather mini skirt (pumps included)!

Now we were on the floor, in a dog fight, so to speak. Forgetting about the innocent Charlie downstairs, we heard footsteps climbing to Bella's room.

Jasper's POV 

Instantly, I was in the closet, but where was Jake?

"Bella? Can I come in? I heard a thud, are you alright?"

I peered through the closet door I had creaked open.

Charlie was standing in front of Bella's bed-which had someone in it! Bulkier than Bella, definitely Jacob.

"I could have sworn I heard a thud." Charlie whispered to himself, "Night Bella, I love you." He was about to walk out of the room when I decided to have fun. Charlie became a ball of emotion and turned to kiss Bella goodnight on the forehead.

"Wow! Bella are you feeling feverish, your skin feels like it's on fire!"

"Nuh-uh." A badly imitated girly voice shrieked from beneath the covers.

As much as I wanted to spend all day making Jacob's life a living hell, I had work to do.

In less than a second I had Charlie feeling tired and uncaring.

"Alright then sweetie, good night." And with that, he left the room.

As soon as the door closed, I knew what I was in for. So I leaned back against the wall and waited.

Right then the closet door slid open very slowly to reveal the dark skinned Amazon that was Jacob.

"Was the kiss really necessary? I mean…ugh, did you really have to go there?" he asked as he dramatically rubbed his forehead.

I smiled innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about. I think that was just one of those father daughter moments. Come on, you should know all about those."

BURN!!!! Yeah I went there, I called you a girl.

He looked confused. He was at a loss for words; I could just see his brain racking for a better come-back.

So I turned and started to gather clothes. Of course with my amazingly awesome speed, clothes were flying into the suitcase. I stopped suddenly, noticing the clothes flying in from behind me. I looked back at Jacob, our eyes both narrowed in an unspoken battle. In the exact moment, we both started throwing clothes across the room at an alarming pace. Jeez, Bella had a lot of clothes (all from Alice I bet).

Then….It stopped. The last pieces of clothing landed at the same time with me on one side of the room and Jacob on the other. We turned to stare each other down, only to see a purple sock on the ground in between us. Of course I knew that she so did not have a need for more clothes I'm sure it wouldn't even fit, but that's not what I cared about. I just cared about getting it before Jacob. There was no way he was winning!

So I ran, well, more like stepped, because her rooms not that big and it was like right there, but anyway, it was as if everything suddenly went in slow motion. We were both in the air lunging for it…when…It freaking disappeared!!! No, not really but, we both landed on it and when we got up I couldn't find it.

XO

Once we were done folding the humongous pile of clothes and fitting it in the overstuffed suitcase. We went back out side and put the things in my car.

"Well…I think that's everything." He turned to smile at me, but I knew how he really felt: torn and scared.

I sent a wave of calm over him.

He nodded a thanks and looked back to the house. "Take care of her Jasper. I know she'll be safe with you. Don't let me down."

I was shocked. He cared a lot for Bella, and I was glad he trusted me. If it weren't for us being born enemies, I knew we would be great friends.

He looked back at me.

I smiled slightly. "I'll have her call you when we get there."

With that, I got in the car. But before I left I rolled down the window. "Take care of Charlie."

He nodded and turned back to the house, and that's when I noticed it.

Right smack dab in the middle of his back was the purple sock. I laughed and drove off.

_**Jacob's POV**_

I really liked Jasper, he was pretty cool…for a bloodsucker.

Before he drove off he rolled down the window and leaned out. "Take care of Charlie."

Nodding, I walked back to her house, but not without hearing Jasper laugh as he took off around the corner.

Charlie was still awake, I could hear him flipping through the channels.

Right as I lifted my hand to knock, my phone rang.

It was Sam.

"Jake we've got a problem, you've got to get over here, FAST!!!" and the line went dead.

_**Bella's POV**_

My brain felt mush…I could hardly remember anything. First I was with Jasper and then…

I gasped. Jasper! I could have sworn he was about to say he loved me when Jake came. Then it all came back to me. Victoria was back. Everyone was in danger…again, because of me.

So…how does that explain where I was now? I opened my eyes and saw darkness, the only light was rushing past at a dangerous speed. I was in a car?

I turned and saw the last person I expected.

"It's about time you woke up Bella. You've missed a lot." said Alice, in that bell like voice I missed so much.

**AN:** **well, there you have it. Now...who's first???**


End file.
